Half Agony, Half Hope
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: Naruto's only seven years old when he decides to end it all. By fate, Sasuke appears to save him before it's too late and brings him back to his clan. [Naruto is abused then gets adopted by the Uchihas. SasuNaru.]
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** For those following my other stories, I am working on them as well. However, there are several other stories ideas bombarding my brain. If I don't put them down now, it might take even longer to update the others. So here they are!

* * *

 **Half Agony, Half Hope**

 _Chapter 1_

Naruto sat at the far corner of his isolation room in the orphanage. He picked aimlessly at his plate of mouldy food, trying to guess what it had been before. It was hard to tell at this stage. Almost everyday he was torn between the same two choices: eat the nasty concoction or continue to starve. He was merely skin and bones, and his skin easily bruised from malnutrition. His cheeks were sunken in, there was a deep shade of purple under his eyes and his hair was thin and greasy. He couldn't smell himself anymore since he was so used to it, but Naruto was convinced he smelled even worse than his food.

The thought alone made him drop his dirty spoon. He circled his arms around his knees and hid his face, weeping quietly.

''Today's your lucky day, little demon.''

Naruto was startled by the loud banging sound of the door hitting the wall. One of the caretakers had come into his room. Naruto noticed the man looked as disgusted with him as usual, but he also looked angry. That and with what the man had just told him, hope began to meekly rise within Naruto's heart.

The man took hurried, heavy steps towards the tiny blond and grabbed his bony arm to literally drag the boy out of the room. His skin instantly darkened under the crushing grip but Naruto could care less.

''You're getting a bath, Hokage-sama's coming.'' Naruto smiled when he heard the news, eyes shining back to life. The man gave a furious growl at the sight and tightened his grip. He hated when the little shit looked so happy. He didn't deserve it; he had no _right._ ''Wipe that smile off your ugly face. You know what's coming for you after the Hokage's gone.''

Naruto ignored the man's threat. He had stopped talking back a long time ago; it only worsened the beatings when he did. Besides, he didn't care. The old man's visits every three months was the only thing he lived for now. The Hokage's gentle voice and comforting hand on his shoulder was worth all the beatings he got at the orphanage. He craved for the man's kindness like plants needed the sun to survive. Every time Naruto was close to wilt, the Hokage came and gave him just enough to go on until the next visit.

He was thrown into a tub full of cold water. The feeling of it against his sensitive, abused skin made his eyes sting from the pain. However, he would not lose even one precious second to ponder on it; he quickly grabbed the soap and cloth and started rubbing his filthy skin.

''You have five minutes.'' The man shut the door loudly behind him.

OoOoO

As usual, the people at the orphanage dressed him in long sleeves and pants to hide the obvious evidence of his neglect. It was an incredibly hot summer's day today, but Naruto revelled in his clothes all the same. They were clean and the fabric felt soft against his skin.

''If you say even _one word_...'' another caretaker said threateningly through her teeth. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was the same every single time. He wondered why they kept repeating the threat over and over. Perhaps they simply enjoyed talking to him like he was vermin. That must be it.

All the caretakers present straightened up and put on their best smile when they saw the Hokage coming their way. Once again, Naruto felt a smile curve his pink lips at the sight of the old man. The Hokage looked exactly the same from one visit to the other. He was wearing his robes and smoking the same old pipe with a pensive expression on his face. Naruto's heart beat pleasantly against his chest. He had almost forgotten it could beat this way.

''Hello to you all,'' the Hokage said calmly once inside. He walked over to the petite blond and smiled fondly at him. He put a wrinkled hand on soft strands of hair and ruffled them gently. Naruto closed his eyes under the touch. That was it, he thought with a smile, he could finally breathe for a while. ''I have good news for you, Naruto-kun.''

The blond looked up curiously, wide blue eyes blinking once.

''I've enrolled you in the ninja academy. You'll start this fall.''

''Really?'' His eyes widen even more, shining with wonder. Just the thought of spending his days outside of this hellhole was enough to make Naruto's shaky voice come out again.

Around him, the few caretakers exchanged a few confused looks. Then, an idea struck one of them.

''That's right, little Naruto-kun will be seven soon, and starting the academy on top of that!'' The lady said with feigned affection and enthusiasm. ''Surely, there is no need for him to stay here any longer?''

''I don't know,'' the Hokage said with evident concern. ''He is still so young...'' He looked down at the blond who had his hands clasped together in plea. His eyes were so full of hope. It made the old man feel uneasy.

''Oh yes, please! I can live on my own. I want to get out of here-'' Naruto stopped himself before he did the mistake of uttering more. He swallowed thickly, fast heartbeat shifting from excitement to anxiety. He threw an uncertain look at the caretakers. They were keeping a straight face since the Hokage was here, but Naruto knew from their tight white knuckles that they'd give him the beating of his life later tonight.

''Well, if that is what you want, Naruto-kun, I can arrange something for you. When I have found suitable lodging, I will come back to get you.''

Naruto watched the old man's retreating form on the porch of the orphanage with a small smile. He then felt a hand gripping his shoulder tightly, short nails digging painfully into his skin. He closed his eyes, smile fading away with the breeze.

OoOoO

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura and Ino raced their way to the school, one trying to push away the other as both girls made a bee-line for the boy with jet-black hair. Said boy sighed heavily, digging his hands into his pockets and shoulders slumping in defeated. He really didn't like girls, but those two were simply the worst.

''I brought you some bento for lunch! I made it myself,'' the pink haired girl said as she grabbed one of Sasuke's arms tightly. His other was quickly captured by the other little girl.

''Liar!'' the blond exclaimed with an angry huff. ''Your mom made it, not you!''

''Shut up, Ino-pig! You're just jealous because you can't cook good.''

''Go away,'' Sasuke snarled, forcing his arms out of the girls' holds. ''Leave me alone, already.'' He walked away, leaving the two bickering rivals behind him.

''Ewww, what's that smell?'' The bleached haired blond pinched her nose and made an exaggerated grimace when she saw the blond boy. ''Oh never mind, it's just Naruto.'' Sakura suddenly forgot about their quarrel and laughed obnoxiously at Ino's joke. She imitated her rival and pinched her nose.

Sasuke frowned at the two girls, then looked discreetly at the scrawny blond. Naruto was a classmate of his, and quite an odd one. No wonder he always got picked on by the other kids. He had never done anything that deserved such treatment though; the boy rarely ever spoke a word. He was smaller than everyone in the class and definitely the weakest, Sasuke could not deny it. He wondered why Naruto even continued to attend the academy. It just wasn't his place. Still, Sasuke thought grimly, he shouldn't be treated like this... maybe he should step in...

But he didn't. He told himself he would do something every time, but he never did. If Sasuke was honest with himself, he would admit it was simply out of cowardice. Instead, he just blindly excused himself, saying it wasn't his business and that if the blond truly aspired to be a ninja, he should be able to defend himself. Satisfied with this logic, Sasuke kept on walking, ignoring the whole scene… but his heart aching uncomfortably.

Naruto threw the mean girls a meek look, then shifted his gaze back down to his sandals as he walked slowly towards the academy. Sure, his long-sleeved shirt wasn't so white anymore and his black cargo pants had a few rips and holes in them, but he was still much cleaner than he used to be at the orphanage. His landlady didn't let him have running water in his room, so he was forced to bath in the cold river, but at least he could bath as often as he liked. In fact, he didn't even smell anymore; they just enjoyed making fun of him.

He kicked a rock on his passage.

He had hoped that, once out of the orphanage, his pathetic life would finally improve. And Naruto would have to admit that some aspects of it _had_ improved, but others...

His landlady kept up much the same gimmick as the runners of the orphanage had several months back. She forced him to live in an abominable room in the attic, full of insects that nearly ate him alive if he stayed too long. The room had no commodities whatsoever and she took almost all the money the Hokage gave him. Whenever the Hokage came for a rare visit, she would pamper him up and have the old man visit one of her clean, comfortable apartments, pretending it was his.

Naruto spent as little time there as possible, mostly training outside. He only came back on rainy or particularly cold days. It wouldn't be so bad, really, if it weren't for the villagers... Naruto didn't think people could be crueler than the caretakers had been at the orphanage.

He was wrong.

''Alright class, settle down,'' Iruka instructed in his booming voice, giving a few warnings to the chatty kids that were taking too long to sit. ''Today, we are going to learn our very first ninjutsu; the Henge!''

The class erupted in excited cheers and even Naruto let a rare smile grace his lips. He had been waiting for that one ever since he had found out its existence. This technique was the answer to all his misfortunes. Once he learned how to transform his appearance, the people of the village -at least the civilians- would finally leave him alone!

OoOoO

Too bad he was such a failure, though.

They had been going over the technique and practicing it for weeks now, and Naruto couldn't even summon up the necessary chakra.

The truth was, he was so hungry, so weak... He couldn't even graze the target when throwing a shuriken, much less aim for bull's eye. He was always defeated within the first five minutes in taijutsu and let's not even talk about chakra basics.

He brought shaky hands together for the umpteenth time to try and form an illusion, but nothing happened. The other students around snickered at him.

''Why don't you just quit already?'' A classmate told him, disdain poured generously in each word uttered.

Naruto felt a sting to his eyes he hadn't felt in a long time -he had lost the strength to cry a long time ago- but this defeat was a particularly crushing one.

''Shut it, you're annoying,'' Sasuke told the mean student suddenly, stunning everyone around into silence. He buried his hands in his pockets and avoided the blond's surprised gaze. He just couldn't stand seeing those clear blue eyes tear up, while everyone laughed cruelly at him.

Naruto let out a little sigh and found some more courage once his classmates had stopped laughing. This technique would make such a difference in the quality of his daily life. Maybe if he kept on working hard...

OoOoO

A large pot of water had been boiling on the oven for a while now. The woman who had prepared it was sitting by the window, a bored expression on her face. She tapped her finger on the window frame in time with the dull ticking of the clock.

Her expression perked up in interest when she saw a small blond figure slowly approaching her apartment building. She sat up straight, waiting for the child to come nearer so she could confirm his identity. It was him.

She stood up hurriedly and carefully lifted the heavy pot with her protective mittens and slowly transported it to the window. She let the bottom of the pot rest on the frame and waited for the unsuspecting boy to reach the desired distance. She had a son slightly older than he was, she mused to herself. It was this boy's fault her precious son would never get to know his father. It was this vile thing that had eaten him.

She let the content of the pot fall free.

''Aaaarrrrghh!''

Naruto fell to the ground, writhing and trembling in pain that was beyond description. He could feel the skin peel itself off the right side of his face and arm. He screamed and cried as the fabric of his shirt clung to the burnt skin. He willed himself up on trembling legs and hobbled towards the river, sobbing shamelessly. He could see nothing and could think of nothing other than cold water of the river.

Once he had reached the small stream, he let himself fall in it, screaming once again. That was when he noticed he couldn't see with his right eye. He avoided looking at his reflection in the water, too afraid to see what had been done to him. Once his weeping had stopped and his breathing had regained some sort of rhythm, Naruto ripped off his right sleeve and tried to take off the little bits of fabric that seemed glued to his bloody flesh. It hurt so much that the small blond was forced to give up after a while.

He stayed seated by the stream silently and unmoving for a long time. All he was aware of was the pain, then, once the sun was starting to set, his mind cleared itself and started to form coherent thoughts.

He pondered on his existence, his fate. The silly idea of going to the hospital and perhaps even calling the Hokage for help brushed his mind for a split second. He quickly discarded it. He decided it was time to face the truth.

Clearly, he was not meant to be here. It was time to leave.

He got up weakly to his feet and walked slowly back to his apartment. He felt relieved, truly. He felt as if tones of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His heart felt light at the thought of never going through this again. Not even the Hokage's rare show of respect would not hold him back this time. He would finally be free.

OoOoO

''We continued to work on henge this week. Since I can easily do it, Iruka-sensei said I should try henge into something non-human since it's much harder.''

Fugaku nodded, but it was clear to Sasuke that his father was completely disinterested. Sasuke's shoulders slopped slightly, and he silently took another bite from his meal.

''That's wonderful, Sasuke,'' his mother told him kindly. Sasuke gave her a small smile; his mother always praised and encouraged him. His father however...

''Do you have any advice to give me?'' Sasuke tried his luck once more. The Uchiha clan head looked up from his bowl and gave his son a pointed look.

''I'm sure you can figure out this simple trick on your own, Sasuke.'' The youngest Uchiha clenched his chopsticks angrily, then sighed. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his older brother, who gave him a small smile of his own.

''We can practice together after dinner, if you want.''

''Great, thanks nii-san!''

''Don't you have anything more important to do?'' Fugaku asked his eldest sceptically.

''No, I don't,'' Itachi replied curtly.

The sky was already a deep orange colour when the brothers moved to their backyard. His brother had given him some tips for henge, which Sasuke executed with great ease in a matter of minutes. They then moved on to weapons throwing, but they were quickly interrupted by an anbu jumping gracefully in front of them.

''Uchiha-san, you need to come with me,'' the voice was clearly feminine, despite the short brown hair, curveless form and mask. ''There's been some last minute changes for our mission tomorrow so we're having a meeting right now.''

Itachi nodded, holding back a long sigh. His little brother looked disappointed and dejected, but it couldn't be helped. The anbu disappeared and Itachi turned to his brother. The boy was glaring daggers at the ground and would not address him a word. It made him chuckle. He poked the boy's frown with his fingers like he always did, earning an amusing growl from the seven-year-old.

''Sorry, little brother. Next time.'' And he flew away.

Sasuke stayed immobile for a while. When the anger could no longer be repressed, he picked up all the remaining kunais and shurikens on the ground and threw them with all his might. He did not care if he was aiming right or not; he just wanted some release.

Once he had kicked, punched and sliced enough wooden poles, the little Uchiha began a late stroll along the streets of the village. He could barely see his brother lately -the only one who cared enough to train him- and his father seemed less and less interested in him... in anything, really. He was always meeting with other important members of the clan and always seemed deep in thought. Even their mother was having a hard time getting words out of him and his brother -though he tried to hide it- seemed suspicious of him. He wondered what was going on...

Stars began to appear in the sky slowly one after the other and there was not another soul in wandering in the quiet streets. His mother would probably worry if he didn't head back soon.

''Isn't that...?'' As his aimless walk brought him to downtown Konoha, Sasuke's deep black eyes suddenly caught a familiar silhouette high up on the buildings. He couldn't see very well from the distance he was at, but judging from the size, the colour of the clothes and the mop of blond hair on top, it looked to be the strange kid from his class.

As he got closer, he was indeed able to vaguely confirm it was Naruto. The small boy, who was staring out to the sky from the highest balcony of the building, suddenly moved and stood up upon the thin metal bars of the fence.

Sasuke's breathing stopped. A heavy, sinister feeling unexpectedly seized him and he began to feel ill when he saw the boy stretch out his arms. It was as if he was embracing the emptiness before him. With his instincts as only guide, Sasuke dashed towards the building as fast as his legs could carry him. He jumped up from one balcony to another to gain some momentum, but too soon the blond did just as Sasuke feared; he let himself fall limply towards the ground.

Sasuke's heart began to pound so fast and loud he couldn't hear anything else. He poured all of his chakra into his feet and leaped with a strength he didn't know he had towards the falling figure. He caught Naruto's frail body with his arms. Sasuke tried to weaken the impact of the fall by pushing his feet against a nearby electric pole before landing on the ground. Sasuke landed on his heels with an ominous cracking sound that sent a cutting shock all along his spine, then he fell on his back with the unconscious boy on top of him.

Sasuke was thankful for the adrenaline that was still keeping him wildly alert and unconcerned about the pain his body was under. He gently moved Naruto onto his back so he could assess the boy's condition.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably when he saw the state his classmate was in. His whole body trembled as panic slowly overtook initial shock. He gathered the boy in his arms -who was frighteningly light- and ran as fast as his sore legs could take him. He could not think clearly at the moment, but he knew the closest help he could get was at home.

''Mom!'' Sasuke screamed in alarm once he had reached his destination. Mikoto rushed towards his son, heart pounding madly. She had never heard a sound more dreadful than this. Itachi, who had just come back from his meeting, soon followed.

''Oh my god!'' Mikoto clasped her hands in horror when she saw poor Naruto. ''Itachi, get a medic, now!'' Her eldest son did not let his stupor slow down his reflexes. He instantly disappeared out of the house.

Mikoto took the sleeping boy into her own careful arms and carried him to a guest room where she laid the boy on a soft futon. She gave her younger son some instructions. The boy numbly followed his mother's orders, still not quite realizing this was all happening. Just as he exited the room, his father came in.

''What in the world is happening?''

Nobody had time to explain anything -they wouldn't have known what to say regardless- for Itachi had arrived with a medic who would carry out his duty without prejudice towards Naruto; one of the few he knew and trusted.

Once he had done all he could, the medic promised he would come back first thing tomorrow. The sedative would keep the boy in blissful numbness and sleep for at least another day, he informed them, then left. All four Uchihas were still sitting silently beside the sleeping blond and stayed like this for they knew not how long.

''He tried to...'' Sasuke paused to regain some sort of composure, ''he tried to take his own life...''

Mikoto closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall.

''Forgive me, Kushina... Forgive me...'' She should have been there. Sasuke wondered who Kushina was, but did not dare to ask. He looked down onto the floor, exhausted and heart-broken.

Sasuke missed the way Fugaku's eyes turned calculating, nor did he see the questionable look his brother gave their father.

OoOoO

''Permission to speak freely, Hokage-sama,'' Itachi asked solemnly. He was standing in front of Lord Third's office. He had just retold the entirety of what had happened to the boy now over two weeks ago, according to his brother's testimony as well as the fruits of his own thorough investigation.

''O-of course...'' The old Sarutobi gave his permission, still shaken by the horrifying report he had just received.

''Forgive me but...'' Itachi was always careful and polite in his choice of words, but his eyes were sharpened severely and his tone was nothing if not condemning. ''It worries me that our Hokage could not see a mere boy's distress despite his frequent personal visits...''

The Third understood Itachi's message perfectly; he was questioning his judgement and competence as Hokage. How could he protect a village if he couldn't even protect poor Naruto? Itachi was right in doing so, he knew, but still...

''I am aware that my time as Hokage should be long over and, in fact, it had been not so long ago when our esteemed Fourth Hokage was sitting on this very chair. Believe me, Itachi-kun, when I say that I am only here because I -and several others- think there is no one ready to take over. Too young, too inexperienced, or they simply do not have what it takes. I will reflect on your criticism and see how I can redeem myself... for now, you must take care of the boy. He is in no safer place than with you; you are one of the few who has the heart -and the skills- to protect him from his enemies.''

''I understand,'' Itachi said calmly. ''There is something else...'' Itachi paused, trying to find the proper way to bring the grave topic about. ''It's about the coup.''

''Go on,'' the Hokage straightened on his chair, heartbeat accelerating slightly.

''It has been postponed.''

''Postponed?!'' The old man could not believe his own ears. They had been prepared for the coup; it had been schedule for soon and Itachi had accepted his terms on how to proceed with it. What could possibly have caused the sudden change?!

''My father had a meeting with all the leaders and close collaborators of the coup'' which, of course, included Itachi as the highly reveered Uchiha genius and son of clanhead... as well as unsuspected undercover spy for the Hokage. ''My father has come up with a new plan which he deems more advantageous for our clan. He plans on formally adopting Naruto and treat him as his own son. He hopes to be able to use the Kyuubi in a few years by rallying Naruto-kun to their cause once he is old enough to manipulate the beast's power. A grander victory with no casualties for the Uchihas, he says, that just requires a little more patience.''

The Professor stayed completely silent, letting the information sink in. He began to sweat nervously, trying to think of how to approach the increasingly complex situation.

''I need to think this over. Fortunately, your father has graciously given us some time. The best course for now is to continue the way we have been addressing this; you must continue to watch and report to me what is said in your clan. Keep an eye on Naruto and try your best to protect him from their influence, which I know will be difficult.'' This surprised Itachi.

''You will let my father adopt the Jinchuuriki, then?'' The Hokage nodded.

''For now, it is the best for dear Naruto. I am naively hoping to find a way to settle all of this without a bloodbath, but right now, I cannot think clearly. I will call you again soon.''

''Understood.''

OoOoO

Sasuke came home from another long day at the academy. Even three whole weeks after the incident with Naruto, he still had a hard time concentrating in class. Naruto, of course, had not gone back, still resting and regaining some long over-due strength and health.

Sasuke would never forget Naruto's awakening after his attempted suicide. Naruto's eyes had been so empty... tears had fallen slowly and the only thing the blond had said then were _'Why am I still here?'_. He had sounded so defeated...

The black haired boy sighed heavily, took off his sandals and walked quietly along the hallways of the large house. He found the blond where he almost always found him; sitting silently by the garden.

His gruesome wounds had healed at an abnormal speed and had not left the faintest trace of evidence on the boy's skin. It was as if it had never happened. But the young Uchiha was not stupid enough to think it had not deeply scarred the boy's heart. And who knew what else the boy had endured before now... Just thinking about it made Sasuke curse himself for his ignorance and his blindness.

His brother had given his family a brief descriptive of what he had found out during his investigation; how the boy was ignored at best or grossly mistreated at worst. Sasuke cursed his past faint-heartedness and swore to himself he would never let the blond go through something like this again; not when he was there to prevent it. He wish he knew why Naruto was treated so badly, but his parents and brother said it would be for another time... they just assured him that it was nothing Naruto could be blamed for. He was frustrated at being left in the dark, but he was even angrier for the little blond.

Sasuke kept a distance so as not to be noticed and simply observed the taciturn blond. Once properly taken care of, Naurto turned out to be an extraordinarily beautiful child. With only three weeks of his mother's nutritional meals and daily baths, Naruto had gained the weight that had been gravely lacking before, and his soft, flawless skin glowed a gorgeous honey colour. His cheeks were round and rosy, his eyes had gained some light and even his hair seemed thicker and healthier. Everything about him was growing more and more beautiful by the day. Wearing a simple white kimono with its large black obi, Naruto looked nothing less than angelic, and he even bore the Uchiha symbol on the back of the kimono like he had been meant to.

The urge to keep the little angel close to him suddenly overwhelmed Sasuke. He didn't know how long his family would allow Naruto to stay here, but couldn't bare the thought of throwing him back onto the streets... He felt ashamed of how spoiled he had been acting before with his petty problems. The night of Naruto's fall had been an eye opener to Sasuke. All he wanted now was to bring a smile upon the sad child's face.

At length Sasuke moved from his hiding spot and sat down beside the blond, who gave him a shy look. After a long and quiet moment, Naruto broke the silence.

''Why did you do it... why did you save me?'' Naruto's voice was soft and trembling. It was full of emotion and the precious sound of Naruto's voice -the Uchiha had very rarely ever heard the blond speak- made Sasuke's heart flutter. He spoke the truth.

''My body moved on its own,'' Naruto's bright blue eyes went wide in disbelief. ''When I saw you, all I could think of was _I have to save him_.'' Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulder and forced the shy blue eyes to look straight into his own dark ones. He didn't care if he had to defy even his own father, he refused to let go of Naruto. He was about to tell Naruto so, but was interrupted before he could.

''Sasuke, Naruto-kun,'' Mikoto's gentle voice caught their attention. The children shifted their gaze and saw that Fugaku was with her, as well as Itachi not far behind. Sasuke's parents sat in front of the boys. Sasuke tightened his grip possessively on Naruto's shoulders. This was it, both boys thought to themselves, they would ask him to leave.

Mikoto, clueless to the boys' grim thoughts, gave her husband a little smile, asking for permission to speak. Fugaku nodded solemnly. The lady took Naruto's small hands into her own, forcing Sasuke to let go, and gave the blond a warm smile.

''Naruto-kun, it would make us so happy if you could stay here with us as our son and brother to Itachi and Sasuke. We would gladly give you our name.'' Sasuke was speechless and Naruto seemed just as amazed by the news. Blue eyes widened and sparkled candidly, and a beautiful smile stretched soft pink lips. Sasuke hoped he would get to see this more in the future. Happiness suited the blond much better.

''Can I really?'' said the blond with a hopeful, shaky voice. When Mikoto nodded, Naruto bowed down deeply, hands on the floor in heartfelt gratitude and happiness. ''Thank you! Thank you so much!'' He had never been more serene than in the Uchiha's caring home. He couldn't believe such people wanted someone like him to stay with them and be part of their family. When Naruto thought he had reached the very pit of darkness, a miracle had finally happened.

''Naruto,'' Mikoto fret and took the blond's thin arms so he would sit up straight again. ''I don't want you to act like you are in our debt or anything like that. You are family, after all.''

''I'm not sure how else I'm supposed to act,'' Naruto admitted shamefully. Mikoto simply smiled and leaned in to kiss the boy's cheek.

''Like this,'' she said with a chuckle. Naruto looked down to the floor with a deep red blush on his cheeks. Everything felt so surreal. If this was a dream, he hoped he would never wake up from it. Perhaps he had really died after all and that this was heaven.

''Sasuke,'' It was Fugaku's turn to speak. ''It was fate that brought you to Naruto.'' He walked closer to his son and put a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulder. ''I am proud of you for what you've done. Now, I am counting on you to keep Naruto safe.'' Sasuke nodded, pouring all of his determination in his eyes, true and unreserved.

Not so long ago, Sasuke would have marvelled at his father speaking so highly of him. But now, even though he could not deny he was happy about his father's praise, it did not have the impact he had expected. Of course he would keep Naruto safe and happy; he didn't need to be told that.

Itachi, for his part, saw right through his father's game. It went without saying that after what had happened, Naruto would probably depend on and have the deepest bond with Sasuke than any other member of the Uchiaha family. The clan head was counting on Sasuke to make sure Naruto's loyalty would stay with the Uchihas. However, despite all this, it reassured Itachi that Sasuke's intentions were pure and heartfelt. It was clear with the way Sasuke had been looking at Naruto for that past few weeks that his little brother had only Naruto's well-being in mind. As long as Sasuke stayed out of the clan's obscure designs, Naruto would be safe from the clan. No doubt Fugaku would eventually tune Sasuke in on the coup once he was older, but Itachi would prevent it. It was a promise.

The eldest Uchiha son approached the new addition to the family and knelt in front of the boy. He ruffled the soft blond strands of hair.

''Welcome home, little brother.'' Naruto's smile made even the impassive Uchiha's heart flutter pleasantly. His new little brother was adorable.

* * *

I know Naruto is very out of character in this chapter, but he will soon be his cheerful self. All he needs is a little bit of love.

I hope you are enjoying this so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I'm alive! I want to appologize again for Naruto's attitude here, but hey... he's healing!

* * *

 **Half Agony, Half Hope**

 _Chapter 2_

Naruto woke up from another blissful sleep, stretching his limbs as he sat up in his bed.

His bed. In his room. In the Uchiha's mansion.

He still couldn't believe he had been adopted into Konoha's most powerful family. And yet, here he was. He looked down at the warm and soft duvet that covered him. The matress felt like a fluffy cloud and the linens were just as kind on his skin. Mikoto had even started to decorate the room to make it more Naruto's own. She had managed to get out of the shy blond that he liked nature and had promptly painted the walls a calming and comforting shade of green. Some new furniture had been added in, as well as other decorating accessories, and different quality and quality clothes had filled his wardrobe.

Walking quietly to said wardrobe, Naruto settled for a modest outfit. A simple white kimono-like tunic with narrow sleeves, black capris and a large black obi to tie everything together. Embroidered at the back was, of course, the Uchiha clan symbol.

The blond tip-toed out of his room, not wanting to wake up his sleeping brothers. He moved like a mouse towards the kitchen where he knew he would likely find Mikoto. They were both the only early birds of the house, so Naruto often spent the first hour of the day with the lady.

''Good morning, Mikoto-san,'' Naruto said quietly, bowing slightly and fidgeting with his hands nervously. Mikoto gave her soon-to-be adobtive son a kind smile.

''Good morning, Naru-chan,'' she replied as she took out some eggs from the fridge.

''Can I help you?'' Naruto asked timidly, still unsure about how he was supposed to act in a family.

For the past few weeks, since they had formally asked for Naruto to enter their family, Mikoto had tried her best to make the blond drop the formality. She soon found that insisting on it only made Naruto more uncomfortable and self-conscious, so she finally gave in. She knew he would eventually come out of his shell.

''Yes, thank you,'' she answered with a chuckle. ''You can set the table.'' The little bond promptly did so and, once he was done, helped her prepare breakfast.

Once the delicious smell started to fill the house, Fugaku appeared, followed by his eldest son. Naruto gave them the same nervous bow and greeting. Fugaku released a low chuckled and walked up slowly to Naruto. The blond raised his head and his eyes windened slightly when he felt the older man's rough, warm hand on his skin. Fugaku patted the whiskered cheek with the palm of his hand.

''Such a precious thing,'' Fugaku said simply, then sat at his usual seat. Itachi and Mikoto shared an uneasy look, which they made sure went unoticed by the patriarch. Naruto blushed, but said nothing, too confused and clueless to suspect anything. He simply drank in the compliment happily. He turned back to help Mikoto.

''Good morning,'' Sasuke said tiredly. He had finally decided to tear himself out of bed. He took his usual seat at the table and soon, Naruto brought him his plate. Sasuke thanked the blond and smiled greatfully. Naruto returned it with a shy smile of his own, making Sasuke's heart flutter pleasantly.

The whole family settled in mundane but agreeable conversation, with the adults doing most of the talking and the children doing most of the listening. Once everyone had finished breakfast and that the dishes had been cleaned, Fugaku invited his family to sit in the livingroom for some important announcements he wanted to make.

The three boys seemed a little surprised, but followed quietly. Mikoto, though, was still a little uneasy. She had had an argument with her husband the night before when Fugaku had first suggested the idea. She thought it was too early, but Fugaku was not a man you could easily dissuade. He had argued his point until she had been forced to admit defeat.

''I gathered you all here because I believe you should know the truth.'' Naruto and Sasuke were still to confused and oblivious, but Itachi was suspicious. ''Especially for your sake, Naruto. I think you deserve to know why you've been mistreated.''

''The reason why...'' Naruto whispered weakly, body trembling slightly a images of his abuse came back to him with full force.

''Father...'' Itachi started, meaning to stop his father. The man put up a hand to silence him, but Itachi ignored it. ''It's against the law-''

''I know, and I don't care. If we want Naruto to move on and start a new life with us, he needs to know the truth.''

Sasuke was getting worried. He didn't know what was going on, but he certainly didn't like how it was making his new little brother feel. He was also dying to know why Naruto had indeed been treated so horribly all his life. He looked to the side, his heart breaking at the sight of the trembling blond. Sasuke moved closer to him and took the boy's hand in his. It seemed to help him.

''Before I go on,'' Fugaku said, looking directly at Naruto. ''I want to say that if I had known you were treated this way, I we would have adopted you instantly.''

Itachi clenched his teeth tightly together, trying not to let his anger show on the exterior. He had known his father was a hypocrite, but his acting skills today were on a whole other level. Naruto said nothing and looked quietly to the ground.

''On the day you were born, our village was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi. As you have been told, the Kyuubi was defeated by the Fourth Hokage, but it was not killed... it cannot be killed.''

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened sligtly at that. It was not what they had been told in the Academy.

''It was sealed away in a child. You are this child, Naruto.''

Naruto froze at the revelation. _Demon... demon..._ the word that had heard so many times and that had punctuated nearly every blow and spitting he had endured. All this time, they had been right.

''So I truly am a demon after all...'' Naruto breathed, tears brimming his eyes.

''No!'' Sasuke shouted, tightening his grip on the blond's hands. ''You're not!'' He said, the determination in his black eyes striking the blond out of his distress.

''Your brother is right,'' Fugaku said smoothly. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. _My brother..._ he thought, looking at Sasuke. ''You are a gift. You protect us all from the demon's attack and you have the potential to one day control its power.''

Itachi's eyes narrowed at his father. He didn't think the man would be so straightforward and so early too.

''A gift?'' Naruto repeated incredulously.

''Yes.'' This time, it was Mikoto who spoke. ''The people of Konoha fail to see your value and what you are doing for them. But we do.''

''The Uchiha clan does,'' Fugaku added. ''Konoha does not see our value either and is suspicious of us because of strength. We are similar in that aspect. You belong with us. We see your value and see you for who you truly are. Not a demon, but a blessing.''

The hypocrisy in his father's words nearly made Itachi sick. He applauded his self-control and remained impassive. He then looked towards his new little brother whose eyes were shining with unshed tears of joy. It broke his heart to see this.

''Thank you so much,'' Naruto said at last, bowing until his forehead touched the wooden floor

Fugaku went on with a little more details: that he wasn't supposed to have spoken of it, as stated by the Hokage's law. That regardless of said law, parents had still influenced their children into thinking wrongly of him, and other such things. Unsurprisingly, Fugaku omitted the part about the Fourth Hokage being Naruto's biological father. Itachi coud unfortunately not inform Naruto of that himself; the only reason he knew the child's true father was because of his secret connection with the Third Hokage, and the secrecy of his cover was much too important to put at risk. At any rate, Naruto was still quite young to know. It would have to wait.

After all his questions were answered and tears were dried, the blond thanked his foster family once more and regained his composure. He had endured so much, and he felt releved, if anything, to finally know the truth. He could not bring himself to care anymore though; as long as the people surrounding him right now accepted him, he could -dare he say- be _happy._

''I also wanted to talk about your reintegration in the Academy,'' Fugaku announced. That particular subject seemed to excite Sasuke's interest, if judged by the brightened look in his eyes. ''Since you've been neglected for so long and that you have finally recovered some strength, I think you should undergo an adjustment training before going back.'' Sasuke's shoulders visibly dropped, while Naruto's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

''I will train you for the next three weeks,'' Mikoto said, surprising her youngest son. Mikoto was a very capable chunin and Sasuke often seemed to forget since she was inactive at the moment. ''and whenever Fugaku or Itachi can spare some time, they will join us. We proud ourselves with our rigorous and effective training methods. By the time the three weeks are over, you will have caught up with your peers at the academy for sure.''

Naruto's eyes widened at the thought. The Academy had started nearly three months ago and he had just missed another entire month since the incident. Could he really reach an acceptable level within just three weeks? Naruto deamed; the thought alone thrilled him.

Itachi suspected Fugaku would gently innitiate Naruto to controlling the Kyuubi's chakra for the next few years until he was ready for a more intensive training. He would have to inform the Hokage that the brainwashing had already begun and much more agressively than anticipated.

OoOoO

Just as Fugaku had expected, Naruto had an abnormally large reserve of chakra, and not because of the Kyuubi -though that also had its side effects. It seemed Kushina's blood ran strongly within Naruto despite lacking the Uzumaki's signature red hair. The boy did look quite a lot like his mother, now that Fugaku saw the blond every day. Not much like his father, despite the blond hair and blue eyes. Mikoto often mentioned it as well, being a good friend of the deceased kunoichi.

He had taught the boy Shadow Clone jutsu, since a regular clone could never be possible with such rudimentary chakra control and such abondant chakra. It had worked far more marvelously than the Uchiha had expected. So many clones, and done with such ease! Fugaku had once feared that his plans for the boy might have been too unrealistic... but it was clear that he had made the right decision in post-poning the coup.

He, along with the rest of his family, found out that the boy truly had potential. His performance at the academy had only reflected his ill state of health and his lack of self-awarness as to his chakra capacities. He had such stamina, such reserves and recovered so fast!

Two weeks of training had done the trick. He could now easily go on par with other average academy students. No doubt he would progress far more under the Uchiha's careful guidance and eventually reach the top along with his brother.

Sasuke, for his part, was happy to have Naruto joining him a week earlier.

''Here are your bento boxes,'' Mikoto smiled, handling the carefully wrapped lunches to her two younger sons. Naruto took his own one and stared down at it with wide blue eyes. How many times had he dreamt of this? Of having a family that loved him, his mom making lunch to him like this. His heart warmed up.

''Thank you,'' Naruto smiled. Mikoto returned it tenfold.

''Thanks mom,'' Sasuke said, then grabbed Naruto's hand. ''We gotta go now.''

Mikoto waved at them until they were out of sight. She let a heavy sigh escape her lips. If only it could just stay like this forever. Why did the village have to hold onto grudges so much? Couldn't they just let go? Her clan would have never been plotting a coup in the first place and Naruto would have never been treated so horribly... Why did they have to pay for the past mistakes of others?

''Are you alright, mother?'' Itachi inquired quietly. It was clear from her demeanour that the woman was anxious and uneasy. Mikoto closed her eyes for a second, trying to clear her mind of her gloomy thougts.

''I just worry about the futre... about what's best for our family.'' She sighed, and turned to look at her eldest. ''The more time passes, the less certain I am about what to do...'' She took her son's hands in hers and squeezed them gently. ''Please don't tell your father about this,'' she pleaded. Itachi nodded solemnly.

''I won't, I promise,'' Itachi said firmly.

He might have found an ally in his mother after all. He had always known his mother was a kind soul and did not approve violence. However, she was also feircely protective of her family. For the sake of the clan, she had agreed with the coup since tensions between the clan and the rest of the village was getting worse. However, surprisingly, it seemed that Naruto's story had made her reconsider. If anything, he had thought it would only make her reselve stronger; after all, the villages had once again showed their grudge on an innocent child... He wondered what was truly making her doubt her decision.

''You can always confide in me, mother,'' Itachi added. ''I highly value your insight.''

''Alright, thank you,'' Mikoto sighed. ''I'm glad I can count on you.'' She smiled gratefully.

Itachi hoped Mikoto's feelings were not a competely isolated case in his clan. If more people let time dilute their anger, perhaps a fight could be avoided entirely.

OoOoO

''Have you heard, Sakura?'' Ino whispered to her friend/rival, eyes wide with disbelief.

''Heard what?''

''That Naruto is getting adopted by the Uchiha clan!''

''What?!'' Sakura nearly choked on the riceball she was eating on her way to the Academy. ''Is this a joke, Ino? Cause if it is, it's not funny.'' She then added with a frown.

''It isn't, I swear,'' Ino replied firmly. ''I heard my dad talking about it with my mom last night. There's something else they said too.'' At that, Ino began feeling uneasy. Sakura swallowed her bit nervously.

''What is it?'' She asked softly.

''He said 'What is that damn Uchiha clan plotting now?' That really surprised me. I've never heard my dad talk about Sasuke-kun's clan like that...''

''That's weird...'' Sakura said, looking down at the rest of her snack. ''I heard my parents say something like that too.''

''Really?'' Ino blinked in surprised.

''Yeah, sort of.'' Sakura took another small bite. ''The first time I told them about how cool Sasuke-kun was, they said 'Beware of that family.' Isn't that weird?''

''Yeah...'' Ino sighed. The little girls walked together in silence for a while.

But soon, all their worries melted away when they saw the Uchiha boy walking towards school. Their crush was as cool-looking as usual, but there was a little something about him... something different; like he was happier, for some reason. The girls had noticed the Uchiha's mood had been a little unstable lately. However, today, there was a descrete little smile gracing his features that only made the A-student look even dreamier to the girls.

And then they noticed there was someone beside him. A pretty-looking child their age, with bright blue eyes and soft blond hair wearing a white Uchiha tunic. Round cheeks bore distinctive whiskers-like scars.

''Oh my gosh!'' Sakura exclaimed, pointing towards the familiar figure in the distance. ''Is that... Naruto?!''

''No way!'' Ino gasped when she finally recognized the boy. ''He looks so different...'' Ino frowned, not believing her eyes.

The blond looked so healthy. There was no better word they could use. His honey skin glowed beautifully, his cheeks were full and round; he was no longer a scrawny little boy, but had a healthy, slender figure. He still looked somewhat fragile; at least, his aura did. He seemed definitely uneasy. Sasuke took notice of that and the girls observed as Sasuke said some comforting and encouraging words to the blond. It made him relax a little.

''What should we do?'' Sakura breathed, looking uneasily at Ino. They had always tormanted the little blond. But obviously now, he was a dear person to their Sasuke. No doubt the Uchiha would _hate_ them if they continued with their treatment of the blond. They both were confused and had similar train of thoughts... which lead them to the same question.

''Hey, Ino, why did we pick on Naruto so much?''

''Because... he's a loser,'' Ino said defensively.

''Y-yeah but...'' Sakura tried to find the proper words to express herself. ''It's not like he did anything bad...'' Ino frowned deeply.

''And it's not like we didn't know before!'' Ino frowned, irritation building up from within her. So Sakura was trying to make them feel guilty all of a sudden? ''He's weird, he's weak and nobody wants him. The whole village hates him!''

Sakura took a careful step back, surprised by such an outburt from her friend. Still, Ino made her think... _Why_ would the whole village hate Naruto? A quiet, scrawny little kid? Sakura decided to stay silent. It seemed like for the first time since she knew Naruto, she was finally starting to realize something was wrong.

Ino finally calmed down. Her friend's lack of response had given her time to think. Since starting the Academy, Ino had simply followed her parents' advice to stay away from Naruto. When she had seen how strange the blond was, she had wanted to make sure he kept his distance from her. After all, there had to be a good reason her parents didn't like him... right?

But even so, Sasuke's family had decided to take him in. What did this all mean?

''Look,'' Ino sighed, ''let's just ignore Naruto from now on, okay? I just don't want to upset Sasuke.''

''Yeah,'' Sakura replied quietly, releasing a small sigh of her own.

OoOoO

His return to the Academy went better than Naruto had expected. Most students and teachers had just ignored the elephant in the room. There was one main difference though; nobody was mistreating him, physically or verbally. He often got the surprised or skeptical glance, but Naruto did not mind at all. If a student so much as tried to look or talk to Naruto the wrong way, Sasuke only needed to throw them a fierce glare to put a stop to it. The further the day progressed, the more relaxed Naruto felt. He knew his new brother would not let something happen to him and found great comfort in that. He also felt much stronger now with his new proper diet and his recent training. Having a healthy body had really worked wonders to his mind too. He sometimes even found it hard to believe that he had attempted at his life over a month ago. This memory was getting more and more alien to him now.

Morning went by fairly smoothly despite the undeniably awkward atmosphere and soon, it was lunchtime. Sasuke suggested eating outside of the schoolgrounds to get away from the stairs and whispers. Naruto naturally agreed and both settled for a quiet spot on a pier at Konoha's small inner lake.

Sasuke took out his bento and promptly unwrapped its dark blue cloth, his stomach rumbling slightly in anticipation. He took off the lid and smiled slightly at the assorted meal. He looked towards Naruto and blinked when he saw that Naruto was simply staring down at his wrapped box.

''Naruto?'' Sasuke said softly, worried by the far-off look his blond brother had in his eyes. The blue was vibrant and clear with moisture.

Naruto looked at the clothed box as if trapped in another world. He had heard Sasuke speaking, but he hadn't quite registered the message. With deliquate and careful fingers, Naruto unwrapped the soft orange, leaf-printed fabric and gently took of the lid. Mikoto had made a delicious-looking lunch -as delicious-looking as everything else she made- but had taken extra time to shape the rice ball into a heart and had used seaweed to form a smiling face. Other treats such as hard-boiled eggs, fried shimps and various vegetables were placed around it, laid on leaf lettuce.

The blond picked up his chopsticks with trembling hands, but before he could grab any of the food, he felt his tears start streaming down his cheeks freely. He quickly wiped them in embarassement, knowing Sasuke was looking at him.

''Are you okay?'' Sasuke asked, concern evident in his voice. He put his hand gently on Naruto's shoulder and gave a few comforting rubs.

''Yeah,'' Naruto muttered weakly, ''Sorry. I just-'' Naruto paused to regain his composure. ''I'm so happy,'' Naruto chuckled, more tears falling down. He felt silly, but it was the truth. He wiped his tears again and gave Sasuke a small, but reassuring smile.

Sasuke's heart was aching for the blond. His guilt and frustration at his own obliviousness came back full force. He wished he had done more for Naruto earlier. He couldn't begin to imagine what Naruto must have gone through for a little bento to incite such emotions out of the blond. Itachi had briefed him a little, but he had probably left the most gruesome details out.

''I'm the one who should be sorry,'' Sasuke said firmly, taking Naruto's free hand in his and squeezing it gently. Naruto blinked, a little confused, then shook his head.

''No,'' Naruto, his little smile widening. ''You've always been kind to me.''

''I wasn't,'' Sasuke spat, looking down angrily to the ground. ''I just watched you suffer without doing anything. I was just a coward.'' He looked back into Naruto's clear blue eyes. ''But that time's over. I'll never be a like that again and from now on, I'll always protect you. I swear.''

Naruto's cheeks warmed. Unble to look at Sasuke in the eyes, he looked down at their linked hands instead. He felt his heart flutter agreeably. He had never been told something like that or touched like that.

''Thank you,'' a few more tears fell.

OoOoO

Mikoto walked along the alleys of the market place looking carefully at the different products offered. She almost had everything she need for tonight's curry. She only needed a couple of fresh herbs for flavour. She soon found miss Asami's stand, which usually went for.

''Good after-noon, Asami-san,'' Mikoto greeted politely. The middle-aged woman turned from her task to face the Uchiha at the counter. Asami frowned and went back to her work, ignoring her client.

Mikoto blinked, not expecting such rude behaviour from the usually sweet lady. She hesitated before speaking again. Maybe she was just having a bad day...

''I'd like some-''

''Sorry, Uchiha-san, but I don't serve your kind anymore,'' she said before turning her back to her.

Mikoto's jaw fell.

''My kind?'' Mikoto repeated incredulously. ''What is that supposed to mean?''

Asami sighed in anoyance and faced her once more.

''I mean the kind that associates with the demon-child. I don't know what that cursed kid did to get you all hypnotized, but I'm not going to feed him with _my_ products.''

Asami's look was spiteful and made the lady's fair features twist uglily. The Uchiha could not believe her ears. She then recalled that Asami's young son had died the night of the Nine-Tails' attack. It certainly did not excuse the woman's behaviour in Mikoto's eyes. The hatred some of the villagers felt towards Naruto was downright ridiculous and even scary. Mikoto's fists tightened in anger. She willed herself to stay civil and not to stoop to the woman's level.

''Very well. The Uchiha clan will certainly not conduct business with people who mistreat innocent children... even less so one of their own.'' Mikoto kept her tone firm and voice loud enough so that people around her (merchants and shoppers alike) could hear her clearly. She left, fuming with supressed anger.

OoOoO

The Third Hokage sat grimly at his desk, looking down at the papers in his hands. They were the forms to officially integrate Naruto into the Uchiha clan. He had been neglecting this particular piece of paperwork for the past few days now. He was constantly questionning himself and whether or nor this was the wisest decision... especially considering the tension that seemed to be rising within in village.

''Hokage-sama,'' Itachi appeared in his Anbu gears and bowed slightly. ''I've come to report.''

The Third sighed deeply and nodded for the young Uchiha to proceed.

''More villagers are distancing themselves from the Uchiha clan. There have been no physical conflicts so far. For now, it's mostly businesses cutting ties on both our clan's and the village's sides. Several shops, restaurants and other businesses refuse Uchiha clients. The others find our financial power too great to dismiss, but the number is slowly increasing.''

Hiruzen slowly massaged his temples to sooth a growing headache. He had hoped his people would hace acted more rationally, but he should have known regardless.

''How is your clan dealing with this?''

''Calmly,'' Itachi replied. ''It makes their impending revenge only more justified in their eyes. Several of my clansmen despise Naruto just as much as some of the villagers, but they see his value as a weapon first and foremost. They act just as my father has instructed them. Everyone is warmly welcoming Naruto into the clan. If tension had been bad between the village and my clan, it's now reaching a new peak.''

''It's a bomb waiting to explode,'' the Kage stated, at loss for what to do. ''I should not have let Naruto stay with you afterall.'' The old man looked down towards the adoption forms again. ''I should probably return those to your mother and tell her myself.''

Hiruzen peered up at his best Anbu and waited for him to respond. But he didn't.

''You are quiet. I would have expected you to support my decision. You wish to avoid this conflict as much as I do, don't you, Itachi-kun?''

Itachi kept silent a little while longer before he found the right words to express himself.

''I do. I also think Naruto-kun deserves a better life, which he will not get outside of our clan.''

''You already see him as your brother,'' Hiruzen merely stated. ''What is the alternative, then?''

''I don't know... but I am loyal to you and I wish for this village to be safe and prosper. I will support whatever decision you make.''

''Then it is settled,'' Hiruzen said with another sigh and rose from his seat. He felt ten years older since Naruto's attempted suicide. He knew he would be unable to be Hokage for much longer. ''Go ahead of me. I will come to visit your family soon.''

Once on the porch of the Uchiha family's home, Hiruzen's determination had been at its peak. He simply could not favour the lifestyle of once child and compromise his entire village in the process. He would have to find Naruto a new place to stay and simply keep a closer eye on him. It was for the best.

But when he saw Naruto... his resolve shattered.

He had never seen the blond so... so _happy_ and so _healthy_. When he had entered the house, the blond had all but ran to greet him and had given him the widest, brightest smile. The Third realized then that he did _not_ deserve such a smile. He had neglected him to the point where the child had even tried to... Hiruzen looked away in shame. He willed himself to keep his composure and persue his mission here. He kept repeating to himself that it was for the best; for the greater good. He'd just have to be more careful about Naruto...

''Thank you for coming to visit us, Hokage-sama,'' Mikoto greeted politely and invited him to join her family in the living room. There he saw the other Uchihas sitting at the low table. They rose to greet him and they all sat down again, hot tea already waiting in the middle of the table.

Once again, the Third found himself looking at Naruto. He should have looked out of place, with his blond hair and blue eyes among the Uchiha clan, but, somehow, it was like Naruto belonged there.

''I'm sorry for not visiting you sooner, Naruto,'' Hiruzen admitted truthfully. Shame made his stomach sink deeply. He could also feel his young spy's heavy stare on him.

''No worries,'' Naruto said with a smile. ''I know you're busy. Everyone took really good care of me,'' the blond added, smiling at his new family. The Uchihas returned it, but Hiruzen paid closer attention to Fugaku's. The man was as hard to read as ever; if Itachi hadn't informed him of the clan leader's intentions, he would never had suspected anything from the man. To the outsider, he was an outstanding citizen and a great father.

''You're happy here, Naruto?'' The answer to that question was more than obvious to the Hokage, but he still needed to hear it from the child.

The question obviously surprised the blond boy, who blinked then look quietly down at his lamp. His blue eyes suddenly moistened and he nodded vigurously, not trusting his voice. He sniffled and wiped away a tear, regaining his composure and answered again outloud with all the sincerity in his heart.

''Yes!''

''Then I am happy too,'' the Hokage said at last. He took a small breath and pulled out a document from his robe. ''Let's make this official,'' he declared.

''At last!'' Mikoto cheered, clasping her hands together in excitement. Naruto blushed and Sasuke grinned at his new brother.

''From today onward,'' the Third said as he put on his official stamp, ''you will now be called Uchiha Naruto and your guardians will be Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku. Please take good care of him,'' Hiruzen implored with a small bow.

 _And please, Naruto, beware..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** Guest reviewers: your questions will be answered as the story progresses. :) Otherwise, use PM so I can reply privately, please. Thank you!

In this chapter the kids are 10 years old and Itachi is 16. I also made Shisui the same age as Itachi to serve my purposes.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Half Agony, Half Hope**

 _Chapter 3_

 _Three years later..._

''Come on, Sasuke, wake up! Breakfast is ready.''

Sasuke groaned as his brother jumped up and down on his bed and pulled off his bedsheet. The happy blond then opened the curtains, making the young Uchiha squeeze his eyes shut painfully.

Where had his cute, meek and quiet brother gone?

''Mother made her special red-bean stuffed bread, so come on.'' The blond had gone back to the bed and was peering down his grumpy brother with a wide smile.

Sasuke released a sigh but smiled fondly. This Naruto was cute too. He just didn't understand how he could have so much energy in the morning.

''Fine, fine... I'm coming.''

The two brothers went downstairs and were greeted, as usual, by Mikoto's warm smile and Fugaku's small nod. Itachi soon joined them as well and the family ate together with small, happy chatter.

Naruto definitely would not have thought this possible a few years ago, but now he truly felt comfortable at this table, around these people. He felt like he belonged there, no matter how different he looked from the rest of his family. Naruto had not stopped being grateful every day since his adoption.

After the table was cleared, everybody got ready for the day. As they prepared, there were a few knocks on the door. Itachi went to answer, stating he was expecting Shisui for a mission. The boys followed him to the door, ready to leave for the Academy.

When Itachi opened the door, Shisui's gentle smile turned stiff when he saw Naruto. The blond noticed it, but refused to let it affect his good mood. He did not expect everyone in the clan to accept him, and he was happy with just being treated with respect. He bowed slightly to the teen and smiled.

''Good morning Shisui-san,'' Naruto said putting on his backpack. Sasuke waved at the teen, still a little drowsy from sleep. He was not a morning person.

''Good morning,'' Shisui said evenly, then turned to his friend. ''Before we head out I wanted to drop my invitation for my sixteenth birthday next week,'' Shisui said as he handed the card to his friend. ''You're all invited,'' he added, throwing another quick glance at Naruto. Sasuke frowned and grabbed his brother's hand.

''Let's go,'' Sasuke said, pulling the blond along.

''Eh? Oh, okay,'' Naruto turned to Shisui again as he was brought outside. ''Thank you for the invitation!'' He exclaimed, waving at him with his free hand.

''Thanks,'' Itachi said simply. ''I'll give this to my mom and I'll be right back.''

The two teens walked silently to join the rest of their team. Itachi's mind was racing, thinking about his friend. They had grown close, especially in the last two years. Shisui was very intelligent and extremely talented. He was also a very kind person and advocator of peace. He was one of the few Uchihas out there that Itachi knew for sure who was against the coup. He was not vocal about it unless they were talking privately, of course. Still, Itachi could not understand why the teen didn't seem to like Naruto. It had always bothered him, but he had never really asked why. At first, he figured that time would clear the prejudices his friend might have about Naruto, but it didn't seem to be the case...

Now, however, Itachi was determined to find out the truth.

''How is your father, Shisui?''

''He's good and as in a good shape as ever,'' Shisui smiled, his demeanour quite different without Naruto around.

''I heard he was seeing someone. How is that going?'' Shisui shook his hand and sighed.

''Didn't work out, as expected. He just can't get over mom. Every now and then he tries to reconnect with a woman, but every time he does, he just ends up comparing her with mom and ends up being disappointed. It's been ten years now... It's a shame, really. He'll never be truly happy again.''

''The Kyuubi attack was a terrible thing,'' Itachi said carefully.

Shisui stopped walking and raised a comical brow at his best friend.

''You're not as subtle as you think you are, Itachi,'' he said with a chuckle. ''What's your point, exactly?''

''Sorry,'' Itachi said sheepishly. ''I just wonder if this is why you don't seem to like Naruto.'' Now both Shisui's brows were high up on his forehead. He blinked once, then carefully looked around to see if there were people near that could hear them. The subject was taboo, after all. He sighed in relief; they were alone.

''It's not. Naruto is just a jailer. I'd be stupid to blame him for the Kyuubi's attack. Only close-minded ignorants would think that way. He's a victim just like the rest of us.''

Itachi's shoulders felt infinitely lighter. He had always deeply respected Shisui, but there had always been this doubt that he might not be as understanding and tolerant as he made himself look. Now he was reassured, but still very confused.

''Then why...'' Itachi trailed off, no longer certain of how he should phrase the question.

''I don't dislike Naruto himself,'' Shisui started calmly, ''but I am very wary of what he could become. You know I object to the coup and Naruto is what could turn the coup into an outright massacre of the village. He's just a kid and a pretty fragile one too; any kid would be after going through what he has... it also makes him more vulnerable to our clan's hunger for power. I heard your father's been training him too. I just... He might just be an innocent kid now, but...'' Shisui stopped himself, unwilling to label the little boy as a murderer quite yet.

''I see,'' Itachi smiled in understanding. He put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. ''I understand your concern, but let me reassure you. For one thing, Naruto definitely isn't as fragile as you think. If you gave him a chance, you would see what I see in him. Also, don't worry too much about my father's training. He is still quite young and is far from having any sort of real grasp on the Kyuubi's chakra.''

''Really?'' Shisui had to admit he was surprised by that.

''Yes,'' Itachi said with a nod. ''He has communicated perhaps a few times only with the beast... though it mostly consisted of death threats on the Kyuubi's part. So far, the only thing Naruto can do is draw chakra from the beast when he is completely drained out of his own reserve. The Kyuubi allows this purely because he would suffer along with Naruto if he didn't. Every time Naruto tries to summon more chakra for more powerful jutsus, Naruto ends up losing control and father has to place a blocking seal on him, and it starts all over again. Naruto has admitted several times that he doesn't like using the demon's chakra. Father says it's for his own protection of course and hasn'y spoken of the coup, and Naruto tries for father's sake, but it is fruitless so far.''

''I see... but the problem still remains; he is trying to control it and for your father too. He is doing it because he is told by the clan.''

''I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say,'' Itachi said, smiling somewhat teasingly. ''As long as Naruto doesn't feel comfortable with the mere _idea_ of using the Kyuubi's chakra, he'll never be able to control it. He will need to find a purpose for that. A purpose he believes in.'' Shisui was still skeptical.

''I'm sure when your father will speak of the coup,'' Shisui countered, ''it will probably motivate him. He'll be able to get revenge for what he's endured by the village.'' Itachi sighed.

''You are completely misjudging Naruto. There is not a single trace of malice or resentment in that child. But don't take my word for it; talk to him and you will see for yourself.''

OoOoO

''Sasuke, are you okay?'' Naruto asked worriedly. The young Uchiha had not let go of Naruto's hand and his eyes were still set in a frown. Sasuke stopped in his hurried stride but kept glaring at the ground.

''I don't like the way Shisui looks at you,'' Sasuke admitted through his teeth. Naruto blinked and raised a confused eyebrow.

''But why does he bother you more than others?'' There were plenty of people who looked at Naruto the wrong way, and much angrier than Shisui as well. Not that Sasuke liked those people either, but he always got particularly upset when it was Shisui.

''Because my brother likes him... it pisses me off that he likes someone like that.''

''Shisui's a good person,'' Naruto countered patiently. Sasuke frowned at him, clearly not satisfied with Naruto's statement.

'' _You_ are a good person. So anyone who doesn't like you can't be one.'' Naruto laughed and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

''You're too severe on others,'' Naruto reprimanded.

''And you're not severe enough,'' Sasuke retorted. Naruto smiled, calling a truce, and the two continued to walk to class.

When Sasuke saw the Academy at the end of the road, he let out a small sigh. The year following Naruto's official adoption had been very tough. Tension in the village had risen all of a sudden and had reached its peak on Naruto's eighth birthday, when a handful of particularly vicious villagers had come into the Uchiha compound to vandalize their home with hateful messages in paint. His father, brother and other clansmen had stopped them before they had done much damaged, but it had also caused a good fight between them.

The dynamics at the Academy had shifted as well at that time. At first, most kids had ignored the new change and left Naruto alone. But then, following that particular event, some random kids –undoubtedly the vandals' children- had started bullying Naruto again. Sasuke had punched the living lights out of them and got suspended for it. Predictably, the kids who had bullied Naruto hadn't gotten punished and that had left a bitter taste in Sasuke's mouth. Regardless, it had been worth it because no one had dared to speak ill out loud of Naruto again.

This year was also starting to look different. A couple of the scums who were more obvious about their dislike for Naruto had ended up repeating the year. Sasuke wasn't surprised; pathetic, bitter people were usually the weakest. Their teacher was also different; Sasuke liked Iruka a thousand times more than Mizuki, who had taught the last two years at the Academy. He had clearly been biased and didn't treat Naruto fairly. Now Iruka was their homeroom teacher again and he was the opposite. He was a fair and kind teacher. All of that had changed the atmosphere of their group more positively.

Still, Sasuke sighed again, their classmates mostly avoided them. Sasuke could honestly care less, but he knew it was bothering his brother. Naruto wanted to make friends, but the others didn't allow it.

He clenched his fist angrily.

''Sasuke...,'' Naruto said softly, demanding that his brother meet his eyes. Sasuke did and he suddenly felt guilty when he saw the blond's saddened look. ''You need to stop being angry all the time... I know it's because you want to protect me, but I don't like seeing you unhappy like this. I can protect myself too now, you know?'' He added with a small reassuring smile.

''I know... I'll try... for your sake,'' Sasuke finally said. ''But it's going to be hard.''

''I know, you have such a bad temper,'' the blond said teasingly. Sasuke smirked.

''At least I'm not an airhead.''

''Hey! I'm not!''

''Oh yeah? So you didn't forget about today's test then?'' Naruto's eyes widened.

''Oh crap!''

''I knew it.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''You'll be fine. We studied together two days ago, remember?''

''Yeah... I hope I didn't forget everything,'' Naruto said distractedly, scratching his cheek with a meek finger as he tried to recall all the material. Sasuke chuckled.

OoOoO

 _At the Uchiha's Police Head Quarters_

''The thief who stole from Mr. Kawaii's Jewly shop has been arrested. The investigation is finished. We are certain he acted alone. Here's the report.'' Uchiha Inabi handed the papers to his superior. Fugaku took the report and scanned it quickly. He nodded in approval.

''Good work, as usual,'' the clan head and chief of police said. Inabi glanced behind him to make sure he had closed the door, then looked back at Fugaku.

''Is your _son_ making any progress?'' Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the question.

''You are referring to Naruto,'' Fugaku deduced from the younger man's unpleasant tone. ''He's not progressing as fast as I would like, but that is not surprising. He is still quite young.''

''Tch.'' Inabi wasn't satisfied with the answer. ''You are too soft on that brat. You should intensify his training. He won't be any help in the coup if you keep raising him in the way you are now.''

''Are you questioning your clan head's judgement?'' Fugaku spat warningly through his teeth, Sharingan suddenly active to further emphasize his anger. Inabi flinched and took a careful step back. He swallowed thickly, but strengthened his resolve and continued to argue his point.

''I heard that the Kazekage has made his son turn into his village's most powerful weapon,'' he said with a calmer tone, not wanting to incite the wrath of his superior. ''That kid is the same age as the Kyuubi's jailer and only has the one-tail. Imagine what-''

''The Ichibi's Jinchuriki is also extremely unstable and has killed members of his own family,'' Fugaku interrupted with with a firm tone. ''If I raised and trained Naruto the same way the Kazekage does his own son, then Naruto would kill anyone who even looked at him the wrong way... and that would include you, Inabi. Is that what you want?''

Inabi gulped and looked down the the ground, gritting his teeth.

''I thought so,'' Fugaku said calmly. ''I am merely ensuring that Naruto is loyal to us and will serve our purpose without any unfortunate _incident_.'' He sighed and classified the report Inabi had given him. ''You may leave.''

Inabi nodded silently, eyes still downward. He walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob, but turned one last time.

''You used to call him the Jinchuuriki... now you call him by his name. Don't get too attached, Fugaku-sama,'' Inabi said before leaving.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, piercing the retreating man's back with his fierce glare.

OoOoO

Back at the Acdemy

''Alright, kids! Today we are starting a new research project,'' Iruka announced as he wrote the topic on the board. His students started whispering among themselves for ideas. ''However for this particular team project, things are going to be a little different.'' This seemed to catch his students' interested and they all turned their attention back to him. ''I've already drawn names randomly and come up with teams for you.''

''What?! No way!'' Ino exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. ''I hope I'm with Sasuke-kun,'' she muttered sulkily to herself.

''That really sucks, Iruka sensei!'' Another student whined.

''Stop complaining!'' Iruka replied, vein poping on his forehead in annoyance. ''You won't chose whom you're going to work with once you graduate, so you better get used to it.''

Sasuke pressed his lips tightly together. This was the first time they were forced into teams. He looked at his brother sitting next to him worriedly. The blond definitely looked uneasy although he was trying to hide it. Naruto noticed his stare and smiled reassuringly.

''I'll be fine even if we're not together. This is a good opportunity to make friends,'' the blond said.

''Hn.'' Sasuke was not convinced at all.

''Alright, here are the teams. First, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and Shino.''

''Tch,'' Sasuke frowned.

''I hate you!'' Sakura whispered angrily to her blond friend/rival. The blond girl stuck out her tongue.

''Must be destiny.''

''Like hell it is.''

''Next, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Sakura.''

Iruka continued to name students until all teams were formed. The task was simple; students had to research and present an important figure in the village. Most teams were assigned either one of the four Hokages or one of the legendary Sannin. Naruto's team had been assigned to the First Hokage while Sasuke's team was researching the Fourth. Their sensei gave some instructions, like the format or length of the presentation and the report as well as some guidelines to help them guide their research. Then, he asked them to gather in their teams so they could all go to the village's public library together. They were also allowed to leave the library to interview people if they wanted.

Sasuke watched with a deep frown set on his face as his adopted brother joined his team. There was a clear uneasy atmosphere between the four of them, which made the little blond self-conscious and uncomfortable. The dark-haired Uchiha walked to his teacher with determined steps, ignoring Ino's call to joined their team.

''Iruka-sensei, I'd like to be in Naruto's team. Could you switch me with someone else? Sakura's a good friend of Ino... maybe you could switch us?'' Sasuke did his best to be as polite as possible, hoping it would help his cause.

''I'm sorry Sasuke. I won't change the teams,'' Iruka said firmly, but kindly. He put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. ''I know you want to help Naruto, but I think it's time you let him interact with others. You always scare them away from him.''

''That's because they're mean to him,'' Sasuke argued.

''That was before; Naruto is stronger now and you guys are also older. I'm sure Naruto will be able to show his worth. But I'm willing to compromise; if Naruto tells you he's being treated unfairly in his team, I'll switch you around, okay?''

Sasuke glared down at his feet. He knew form Iruka's tone that there was no point in negotiating any further.

''Fine,'' Sasuke sighed and reluctantly joined his team.

OoOoO

They had not uttered a single word yet by the time they had reached the library. Shikamaru looked between the odd members of his team and fought the urge to sigh. What a drag this project was going to be. They sat at one of the tables in the entrance hall. Finally, Naruto found the courage to speak.

''Where should we start? Do you want to divide the research into parts?'' Naruto assumed this was what they would want to do, so they would have as little need to interact together as possible.

''I don't care,'' Sakura shrugged, not meeting his eyes. ''As long as we get this over with.'' She didn't even want to strive for a perfect grade like usual; she just wanted to be done with it.

''Yeah,'' Kiba said nonchalantly, looking down at the kangooroo pocket of his hoddie. The large pocket moved around until a small, baby Akamaru came out of it, yawning lazily. ''Hey buddy,'' Kiba greeted quietly with a smile. He petted the dog's soft fur, which caused the dog to yelp happily. ''Sshhh,'' Kiba said, holding his finger up. ''We're in a library; I don't want you to have to wait outside.'' The dog simply yawned again.

''He-he's really cute. What's his name?'' Naruto said, eyes sparkling up at the sight of the small animal.

''Akamaru,'' Kiba replied uneasily, still not meeting the blond's eyes. Akamaru perked up at the compliment and went out of his master's pocket and walked across the table to take a good look at Naruto. The dog yelped again –more quietly this time- and went over to the blond to lick a scarred cheek. Naruto giggled slightly. Kiba stared at the scene with wide eyes. The other two members of the team seemed just as intrigued.

''Is it okay if I pet him?'' Kiba blinked at Naruto's question, then looked down at his dog. Akamaru never let anyone other than Kiba touch him. He was very exclusive and usually growled at anyone remotely suspicious or that simply wasn't deemed worthy of his trust. That fact that his little partner licked Naruto spoke volumes of how non-threatening and trustworthy he valued the blond.

''Yeah, sure,'' Kiba replied, more assertively this time. He looked at Naruto directly for the first time and the Inuzuka felt his heart flutter slightly at the beautiful, happy smile Naruto gave him as thanks. The blond gave the dog a few gentle strokes before Akamaru decided to go back to his master. The dog yelped another time.

''Akamaru says he likes you,'' Kiba said enthusiastically. ''It's a real compliment, 'cause he doesn't like many people outside of my family.''

''Wow, thanks Akamaru,'' Naruto said as he grinned down at the dog.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other. Some of the tension had suddenly been lifted up.

''Like Naruto suggested, we could divide the research. I'd personally like to start with his bio. One of you guys could research his signature jutsus, another could concentrate on when he established the village and the last one maybe on his relations with other villages.''

''Sounds good to me,'' Shikamaru said, nodded approvingly. ''I'd like the last category. What about you guys?'' He turned to Naruto and Kiba.

''Jutsus-'' both Kiba and Naruto answered at the same time. They blinked, then Naruto spoke first.

''It's okay, I'll research the founding of the village.''

''No no,'' Kiba shook his head vigorously. ''I'll take that. I don't mind. You can take the techniques.'' Naruto's eyes widened.

''Are you sure?'' Naruto asked uncertainly.

''Yeah, no prob,'' the other replied with a grin.

''Thanks!'' Kiba blushed; there was Naruto's smile again.

Not too far away, Sasuke was working out the details with his own team. He threw frequent glances at his brother, making sure he was alright. It reassured him when he saw that all seemed well and that Naruto even seemed to be enjoying himself, though he wasn't sure he liked how flustered that Kiba kid was acting around him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

As time progressed, Iruka walked around the tables and nodded approvingly. Everyone was working well and, just as he had hoped, Naruto's team had accepted him.

Sakura had her nose buried into a book for a little while now, deeply interested in her readings. She turned the page to see that this chapter was talking about Hashirama's family. She saw a picture of the First Hokage with what she assumed was his wife; a beautiful woman with long red hair. She read the annotation under the picture: Hashirama Senju and his wife Mito Uzumaki.

She blinked. She read the note again, then stared between the page and Naruto, who was also reading quietly and taking notes in front of her.

''Hey, Naruto...'' The blond looked up from his book and blinked at her. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. ''Your real clan name is Uzumaki, right?'' Naruto didn't particularly like her choice of words, but did not show it. Uchiha felt more 'real' to him now, since he associated it with his happiness. However, he couldn't blame her for not knowing that. He nodded.

''Yeah, why?'' Sakura looked back down at the book, now deeply interested in the unlikely connection. The First Hokage's wife was the only other Uzumaki she had heard of in Konoha. Could they be related? It wouldn't surprise her; Naruto and Mito seemed to share some subtle facial traits, and having the same clan name in the same village could hardly mean anything else.

''Look,'' she said, turning her book around so her teammate could see it. ''The Shodaime's wife was called Mito Uzumaki.'' Naruto's blue eyes grew the size of saucers and he grabbed the book to take a closer look. His heart pounded rapidly against his ribcage. This was the closest to his origins he had ever gotten in all his life.

''Wow... That's... weird,'' Naruto finally admitted, not really knowing what else to say. Then, he was reminded of the reality of his early childhood. Even if they were related, it didn't really matter. No one had showed up to take care of him, so even if he had some sort of distant relative somewhere in or around Konoha, it wouldn't change anything.

''She dead now, and there's no other Uzumaki in the village. So it doesn't really matter, you know? Thanks for showing it to me, though,'' Naruto said with an unreadable expression before going back to his book.

Sakura pressed her lips together and knotted her eyebrows as the wheels in her brain spun rapidly. If Naruto truly was related to the Shodaime's wife –which wouldn't surprise her, such a coincidence wouldn't make sense otherwise- then it made even less sense for people in the village to mistreat Naruto. She recalled the conversation she had had with Ino a few years back. They had agreed to ignore Naruto and that's what they had done. But now that she was interacting with him, she simply couldn't shake the guilt off her mind. Why had they been so mean to him? He certainly didn't act like the 'cursed kid' some villagers labeled him. Looking at his clear blue eyes, Sakura saw nothing more than kindness and honesty.

She looked back down at the picture green eyes burning with determination. Perhaps Naruto didn't want to find out about his origins, but she felt it was her duty to dig out the mystery now. If she found answers, she felt like she could redeem herself for her inexcusable behaviour. Now, she wanted to finish this project even faster than before and do her own personal investigation.

At the end of the school day, Iruka instructed his students to gather their things so they could head back to the Academy. He reassured his students that they would be given more time to work on their project and the group gathered among their friends. Sasuke made a bee-line for Naruto and grabbed the blond's hand to pull him away. Naruto barely had time to wave his teammates goodbye.

Ino soon joined Sakura and the two girls walked together at the back of the line as the group returned to the Academy.

''So,'' Ino whispered to the pink-haired girl. ''How is it, being stuck with him in your team?''

''It's fine,'' Sakura replied, trying to suppress her irritation. ''He's _nice_ ,'' she emphasized.

''Eh,'' Ino replied, mildly surprised. She had thought he'd act cold because of how they had treated him before and she said as much to her friend.

''He didn't. He was really nice to everyone.'' She wanted to change the subject. The guilt still made her feel uneasy. ''What about you? How's working with Sasuke-kun?'' She couldn't help but feel jealous, but she knew Sasuke well enough to know he probably acted as uninterested in Ino as he always did. Ino sighed dramatically, which confirmed Sakura's suspicions.

''He was grumpy and didn't talk much. He basically just did what Hinata suggested we all do,'' Ino explained with slumped shoulders. Then she shook her head and clenched her fist in determination. ''But it's okay, he'll warm up! This is my chance; I'll probably never get another opportunity like this!'' She turned and smirked at Sakura triumphantly. The pinked haired girl glared at her and stuck out her tongue. Then, she looked at Naruto and Sasuke, who were walking a few meters in front of them. Sasuke was still holding Naruto's hand and he was smiling fondly at the blond while Naruto chatted away.

''You know, the only person he likes is Naruto. I don't think that will change anytime soon, especially after what we did.'' Ino's spirits faltered. She couldn't deny Sakura's words.

''I think I have a better opportunity than you do,'' Sakura smirked. ''I want to make friends with Naruto. If Naruto can accept me, then maybe Sasuke-kun won't be as cold to me anymore.'' Ino huffed.

''Sasuke-kun's not an idiot, miss forehead. He's going to be able to tell if you're using Naurto to get to him,'' she stated and crossed her arms.

''I'm not!'' Sakura cried back much louder than she had intended. A few of her classmates in front over her turned around to give her a surprised look, then turned back to whatever they had been chatting about. Sakura blushed in embarrassment then turned back to her friend.

''I don't want to be friends for that,'' Sakura explained much more quietly this time. ''I just feel terrible... I just want to make sure Naruto doesn't hate me.'' If she could get closer to Sasuke because of that, well, that was just an added bonus.

''Hm...'' Ino pouted. She could tell Sakura wasn't lying. ''Whatever,'' she huffed again. She certainly didn't plan on being friends with Naruto. Her dad had told her to stay away from the blond, and she had never disobeyed her papa before. It wasn't about to change.

OoOoO

''Ready to go home?'' Sasuke asked his brother as they put on their backpacks.

''Yeah,'' Naruto nodded. ''Maybe we could stop by that bakery we saw the other day. Remember mother said she wanted to try those lemon cakes.'' Sasuke stared.

''You're going to use the allowance mom gives you to buy things for her?''

''Yeah! What's wrong with that?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled.

''You're weird.''

'' _You're_ weird,'' Naruto retorted and stuck out his tongue childishly.

''H-hey, Naruto.'' Both Uchiha brothers turned around to face a flustered Kiba. Sasuke glared.

''Hey Kiba, Akamaru!'' Naruto greeted cheerfully, crouching down to pet the little dog.

''Akamaru and I are going to the park for a little while before going home. Do you want to come with us?'' Naruto's clear blue eyes went wide and sparkled with excitement.

''I'd love to!'' He replied instantly, then turned towards his brother. When he saw Sasuke's less-than-pleased look, Naruto's excitement faltered slightly. Kiba glared back at the dark-haired boy, then looked away stubbornly.

''Sasuke can come too, I guess.''

''Great!'' Naruto's enthusiasm came back full force. ''Please, Sasuke, please please please!'' Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, then let out a deep sigh. There was no way he could say no to Naruto.

''Fine.''

OoOoO

Later that evening, Naruto told his whole family about what a great day he had and the new friend he had made. Itachi and Mikoto looked very pleased, but Fugaku was another story.

''You shouldn't trust so easily, Naruto,'' Fugaku instructed firmly. ''The Inuzuka clan is unpredictable and the least refined people I've ever met. I don't think that boy will be a good influence on you... you shouldn't associate with him,'' the clan head said, unshaken by Naruto's sudden broken look.

''B-but, he's really nice and he even invited me and Sasuke to play. We had a lot of fun! He's my first friend and-''

''Enough,'' Fugaku exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table. Everyone but Itachi flinched, completely taken aback by the patriarch's sudden outburst. It was unlike him. ''Why would he befriend you now? Naruto, don't you remember how the children treated you before we adopted you? This so-called new friendship seems like anything but one to me. I don't want you talking to him. It's for your own good.'' Naruto felt his eyes filled themselves water, but willed himself to stay calm in front of his beloved family.

''H-he seems honest... he-''

''Are you defying my orders?'' Fugaku warned through his teeth, narrowing his eyes as he frowned at his adopted son. Naruto instantly looked down at his lap, fighting back the tears with small hiccups.

''Honey, why are you reacting like this?'' Mikoto said calmly, though her expression clearly showed her disapproval. ''There is nothing wrong with Naruto making a friend. I think it's wonderful.'' She added, looking at her blond son, hopping it would make him feel better.

''I disagree Mikoto. My mind is made up. You cannot fully trust anyone outside of your family, Naruto, have I made myself clear?'' Naruto nodded slowly, letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily. He grabbed Naurto's hand and urged him to get up.

''Let's go, Naruto. I've lost my appetite,'' Sasuke said and glared at his dad. Naruto nodded meekly and followed him out of the dining room, still looking down sadly at his feet. Fugaku was not pleased at all with Sasuke's sudden defiance. He had never dared do so before.

''I've lost mine too,'' Mikoto said as she watched her youngest children leave. ''What is that about, Fugaku?'' Her husband frowned.

''You know _very well_ what this is about.''

''They're just children!''

''And when the time comes to carry out our plan, what do you think will happen if Naruto doesn't want to hurt his 'friends'? Do you honestly think that kid Naruto talked about actually cares about him? For all we know, it could be the Inuzuka plotting against us.''

''Do you even hear yourself talking? This is utterly ridiculous!''

Itachi observed the exchange between his parents carefully, calculatingly. Fugaku's outburst, while not wholly surprising, had come out of nowhere. The undercover spy suspected something had happened to make his Father on the edge. He wondered what it was. As for his mother, Itachi was happy that she disagreed with her husband. She didn't mingle much with people outside of the clan precisely because of how unfairly they treated her family, including Naruto of course. But she certainly seemed to believe in the purity of children's intentions.

''You will see who's right in time, Mikoto,'' Fugaku replied evenly and rose from his seat. He walked out of the dining room, slamming the sliding door shut behind him. Mikoto let out a long, heavy sigh.

''I agree with you, mother,'' Itachi said and held her hand comfortingly. ''But you know there is simply no use in arguing with father.'' Mikoto frowned at her lap, then looked into her son's eyes.

''I'm not sure, Itachi. Your father doesn't just run our little family; his decisions are the whole clan's decisions. If your father's judgement is misguided, then it's our duty to make him change his mind. He could make things worse with that kind of mindset!''

Mikoto clasped her hands over her mouth too late to stop the words that came out of her mouth. Even Itachi had lost his cool and stared, wide eyed, at his mother. In their clan, saying such things was considered as nothing less than betrayal. The whole Uchiha clan was so paranoid now, it didn't take much for anyone to be seen as suspicious.

''P-please don't tell your father I said this,'' Mikoto panicked and tightened her grasp on her son's hand to beg for his understanding.

''Of course not,'' Itachi said calmly. He made sure he looked as unwavering as he always did, but his mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. Mikoto was becoming less and less supportive of her husband... perhaps he could let her in on his secret, undercover mission? Itachi chastised himself mentally. He mustn't act rashly. He had to report to the Hokage first.

''Don't worry, mother,'' Itachi spoke again. ''I told you you could confide in me. I wish for nothing more than my family's peace and happiness,'' he spoke truthfully.

''Thank you, Itachi, my wonderful son,'' Mikoto sighed in relief. ''All three of my sons are wonderful. I am truly blessed,'' she smiled.

OoOoO

''Don't worry about what dad said. He can't force you,'' Sasuke said softly, stroking his brother's back gently.

The blond had wiped off his tears, but the look in his eyes simply broke Sasuke's heart. He didn't really like Kiba himself, but he knew how much Naruto wanted to be friends with people at the Academy, and he cared about Naruto's happiness more than anything else. For his brother, he'd swallow his pride and his selfish desires to keep the blond to himself if it meant seeing Naruto happy. That also included going against his father's word.

''I don't want to disobey or disappoint him,'' Naruto confessed. ''I'll apologize to Kiba and tell him tomorrow.'' Sasuke frowned. He remembered being similar to Naruto in that aspect; not disappointing his father had been the only thing that he cared about back then. That certainly hadn't made Sasuke happy. He wouldn't let Naruto do the same.

''Listen,- '' Sasuke had meant to explain that much to his little brother, but he was interrupted by their father's booming voice.

''Naruto, come. We'll train outside.'' Sasuke's eyebrows went high on his forehead, and so did Naruto's. Their father never trained them after dinner time on school days; he always left those periods free for them to do what they liked, let it be studying, training together or just enjoy themselves.

''Okay,'' Naruto, who was the first to recover from his surprise, said meekly before following Fugaku outside. Sasuke was not far behind.

Once outside, Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, deep in thought. He kept replaying what Inabi had told him earlier that day. _'You're too soft'... 'Don't get too attached'..._ Did many other members of the clan think this way? The mere idea angered Fugaku. It was unacceptable.

''I've decided to increase your chakra-control training.'' Naruto was once again very surprised by the declaration. He knew his father was referring to the Kyuubi's chakra. He felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. ''Let's start by emptying your reserve, as usual,'' Fugaku said and positioned himself in a fighting stance. Naruto nodded hesitantly and braced himself for the spare.

Naruto struggled through the spar; his father was unusually rough on him, compared to their previous sessions. He kept up as best he could and used many chakra-expensive techniques to empty his reserve. The spar ended with a powerful kick in the guts that sent him flying across their private training ground. Naruto panted heavily, face flat on the dirty earth and limbs trembling weakly. His reserve was so nearly empty, he couldn't even get up.

''Naruto!'' Sasuke cried out and ran towards his brother to help him. His father stopped him with a solid grip on his shoulder.

''Get back, Sasuke,'' Fugaku ordered, pushing him back slightly.

''What's with you tonight, dad?! Don't take it out on Naruto! He hasn't done anything!'' Sasuke's absolutely livid look caught Fugaku off guard. Was he really so out of his usual self? Had Inabi's words affected him that much? He couldn't let simple subordinates make him question himself. He needed to calm down. He took a deep breath, but still kept Sasuke from going to the blond.

''I said stay back,'' Fugaku repeated, calmer this time. Sasuke cursed under his breath, but obeyed. He knew his father would just keep pushing him away anyway. But if things went too far...

''I-I'm r-ready,'' Naruto said weakly, struggling as he got off the ground. He stood on trembling legs and kept a hand firmly closed on his right arm where one of Fugaku's fire jutsu had burnt him. It happened regularly; there was no escaping burns when training with Uchihas, but his father was usually more careful than this. He was determined not to let his father down. Maybe if he showed some improvement with the demon's chakra, it would make him happy and he would allow him to make friends.

''You know what to do,'' Fugaku said. ''This time, don't focus on the amount you can get out of the beast. Focus on control. Summon less, but use it effectively.''

''I'll do my best,'' Naruto answered quietly, still hurt and confused by everything that was going on.

He closed his eyes and brought his hands together in the seal of the ram, like he had been taught. He ignored all distractions from the outside world and focused on his core, where his –and the demon's- chakra was stored.

 _He let go of everything until the only thing he could hear was the now familiar sound of water dripping in a cold and empty place. He could hear the soft growled of the Kyuubi as he breathed._

 _ **''Here you are again, trying to steal my powers,''**_ _the beast chuckled darkly, amused by the small human's pathetic attempts. Naruto sweat nervously and stubbornly ignored the beast's menacing voice. He continued to concentrate, gritting his teeth together in pain._

 _ **''Hm... Something's different,''**_ _the beast growled, narrowing his eyes on the small blond with interest._ _ **''Those negative emotions... I haven't seen them in a while.**_ _'' Kyuubi observed, a dark grin stretching his lips, showing his razor-sharp canines._

 _Naruto continued to ignore him as best he could, but the demon's words were making his stomach heavy with dread. He put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks._

 _ **''Yesss, I like it. Here, let me help you,''**_ _the Kyuubi added with slow, ominous laughter. He let his blood-red chakra flow from him to the boy through the opening that Naruto had created and was trying to control. The Bijuu could see that the little boy was trying to let only a very small fraction of his power to come in, but the little blond wasn't strong enough and didn't know how to do it properly. And now, with his sadness troubling his concentration, it was easier than ever for the beast to take control._ _ **''Ha ha ha ha ha.''**_

''Naruto, that's too much,'' Fugaku warned, sweating nervously as overwhelming chakra started spinning around the blond. The streaks of red cloud-like energy grew bigger with each passing second. The scars on Naruto's cheeks had gotten thicker and his nails had grown into claws. Fugaku's eyes widened. He took out his blocking seal and braced himself, ready to use it. ''Slow it down!''

''Naruto...'' Sasuke breathed out worriedly. He had seen Naruto lose control before, but the evil chakra emanating out of him was far more suffocating than he had ever witnessed. The power was so strong that he couldn't move; he was frozen into place. He could feel the Kyuubi's killing intent on them like the feeling of a heavy rain pouring down the sky.

''F-father,'' Naruto sobbed and opened his eyes. They remained blue only a second more before the Kyuubi was able to invade his mind and turned the soft colour into a blood-red one, more dreadful even than the Sharingan itself.

Fugaku had seen enough. He charged towards his adopted son and aimed for the boy's forehead with his paper seal. However, he had underestimated how strong the beast's hold was on the blond child and his attack was swiftly avoided.

''What?!'' Fugaku panicked and activated his Sharingan, hoping to better anticipated the demon's movements and retaliate faster. He blocked the possessed child's strike just in time and struggled his unnatural strength. ''Gh,'' Fugaku clenched his teeth tightly together, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. The child's red, fierce glare diminished slightly when their eyes met.

 _ **''H-help me... father.''**_ Fugaku's eyes went wide; Naruto's voice was mixed with the demon's, yet it was spoken with such heartbreaking desperation. Fugaku strengthened his will and seized the opportunity that his son had given him. He let go of the boy's arm and instantly slammed the seal on the small child's forehead.

The red chakra completely dissipated and Naruto regained his cherub-like features. The boy fainted from exhaustion, but his father caught him before he touched the ground. He held the boy securely in his arms and looked down upon his son's soft features. He frowned at the bruises their spar had left and the pained, emotional strain that his face was showing, despite being asleep.

He had been right; he shouldn't have let Inabi's words influence him. He was _not_ going to turn into a second Kazekage. Naruto was _not_ going to turn into a mindless monster, jeopardizing his whole plan in the process.

Sasuke fell to his knees now that the demon's heavy atmosphere had been lifted. He let out a huge sigh of relief. He watched, exhausted, as his father carried his unconscious brother inside. Sasuke summoned the strength to get up and silently followed him, glaring fiercely into his father's back.

Once inside, Mikoto and Itachi watched them pass the corridor worriedly, but they did not speak. Itachi narrowed his eyes. Tonight had been quite eventful and he was not sure what to make of it. His father's expression was more focused now; like he had understood something. The secret spy hoped it was a lesson that would turn to his advantage.

Fugaku set Naruto gently on the bed and asked his other young son to bring him a clean, moist cloth. Sasuke blinked, but hurried to fetch it the moment after. He handed it to his father and the man gently cleaned the dirt, sweat and tears from the blond boy's face. Just as he had finished, Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Fugaku closed his eyes in shame.

''You were not in a state to train, yet I forced you. I'm... sorry.'' The two smaller boy's eyes went wide, completely dumbfounded by the man's confession. Fugaku _never_ apologized. After his initial shock, Naruto's features softened and he shook his head weakly.

''I'm sorry I couldn't do it, father,'' Naruto admitted softly.

''No, don't be. You did well,'' Fugaku replied, and he was telling the truth. In fact, Naruto had done exceptionally well compared to other session, especially considering how much of the demon had flown out of the boy's control. That passing moment of weakness; when Naruto had begged for his help, that had been a great step forward. But Fugaku knew it wasn't Naruto's sadness or anger that had triggered it; what had pushed Naruto to take over the beast for that brief moment was the trust and love that he bore for him as his father. The strength of his feelings had given Naruto the power to restrain the beast's grip on his consciousness. If he hadn't had those feelings for him, Fugaku feared he might have been defeated by the beast, and then who knows what would have happened...

Fugaku was certain now. He gave Naruto's cheek and gentle stroke. Love was the key. He must never repeat the mistake he had made tonight.

''I've changed my mind. You can be friends with whomever you wish. Just promise me to be careful.'' Naruto's face illuminated with a bright, happy smile. He nodded vigorously.

''I will! Thank you so much!'' Fugaku returned the nod, then got up from the child's bed. He turned to Sasuke, put his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed slightly. They exchanged a serious look, then Fugaku left Naruto's room. Sasuke rushed to his brother's side and took his hand.

''Are you okay?'' The blond gave him a nod and tightened his fingers around Sasuke's slightly in reassurance.

OoOoO

The next morning, everything had returned to how it used to be. Naruto's bruises, as usual, had completely disappeared overnight. There was one change from the usual morning routine, however; before Naruto and Sasuke had exited the dining room after breakfast to prepare, the blond had hesitated for a moment, then rushed back to give Fugaku a tight hug. Everyone –Itachi and Fugaku included- were stunned by the sudden gesture. Fugaku was the first to recover and awkwardly returned the boy's embrace. Naruto broke it a moment later than said goodbye cheerfully to his family before he and Sasuke left for school.

Fugaku smiled as he watched his younger sons leave. Mikoto too, unsuspecting, was smiling happily. Itachi observed his father and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

There was just something in that smile that made Itachi feel uneasy...


End file.
